The Gift
by pegasus-fics
Summary: Too short for summary. No spoilers. Ronon's in it.Fluff warning.


**Title: The Gift**

**Author:** Dana

**Classification: **fluff

**Pairing:** Sparky! Uh, I meant Sheppard/Weir.

**Rating:** PG

**A/N:** Written for Rieke as a Christmas present. Muchos gracias to Sarah for beta.

* * *

9pm, Control room

"Peter, what it is?" Elizabeth asked when she entered the Control room.

"Incoming wormhole, ma'am." Peter Grodin announced, looking at Elizabeth anxiously.

"Raise the shield." Elizabeth looked down at the engaging Stargate, feeling butterflies in her stomach like every time.

"It's Colonel Sheppard's IDC. Lowering the shield now." the scientist announced as he did so. Elizabeth leaned against the railing lightly and anticipated their return. Three people had come through the wormhole and the Gate shut behind them. John, Ronon and Teyla were now standing in the middle of the gate room, looking expectantly up at their leader.

"Welcome home. How did your mission go?" John smiled at her and then lowered his gaze before replying:

"It was great. They said they'd keep sending us the food supplies."

"That's good to hear. Report to the infirmary, the briefing will be tomorrow at 9am." The team left the gate room and Elizabeth sighed, rolling her head around her shoulders.

"I'm off to bed. Keep me posted if anything happens."

"Aye, ma'am. Goodnight."

"Night, Peter." she smiled warmly and left for the balcony to grab some fresh air.

The door opened with a swoosh and Elizabeth stepped outside. Inhaling the night Atlantean air, she propped her arms against the railing. Minutes later the door opened once again and she didn't have to turn around to see who joined her; he always seemed to find her wherever she was. She felt two strong arms embrace her from behind and soft warm lips on the side of her neck. Sighing contently, she leaned back in his embrace, enjoying his closeness.

"I missed you." he said, softly nuzzling her curly hair. Smiling to herself, she replied:

"Missed you too." His arms tightened around her as she shivered; she wasn't sure if it was due to his close proximity or the night chill.

"You shouldn't be out here, it's getting quite chilly." he moved and pulled down his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders and embracing her once again.

"Thank you. I wanted some fresh air before I head to bed." She felt him smile behind her.

"How's your day been? Still being Rodney and co.'s lab rat?"

"Yep. More or less. He is really excited about my new ability." Elizabeth giggled quietly when she heard him add:

"As well as Carson."

"Yeah. He's glad he's away from Rodney but he's also excited about the prospect of passing on the ATA gene to other generations." She smiled and closed her eyes as his hands moved down to her protruding belly. She was playing with his black wristband absent-mindedly when she suddenly started to giggle.

"What is it?" John, asked, nibbling on her earlobe.

"I just remember the day I told you."

_FLASHBACK TO 5 MONTHS AGO_

They were dating almost secretly for quite some time now when it started: mood swings, nausea, fatigue and cravings. Elizabeth decided to see Carson who was more than happy to announce the good news. That's when she dragged John away from prying eyes. He looked at her utterly confused, like a puppy.

"John, how much is 1+1?"

"What? You dragged me away because you don't..."

"Just answer me."

He teased her by pondering but replied in a few seconds: "Two." Elizabeth shook her head.

"No. Actually it's three." His eyebrows rose almost to his hairline and he was about to protest, but when she took his hand and placed it on her flat belly with a smile, realization dawned on him rather quickly.

"You mean...y-you...me...we...us?" he stuttered, looking completely dumbfounded. Elizabeth just nodded and grinned.

"Wow." John was speechless as he caressed her tummy. "I'm going to be a father." Elizabeth nodded and squealed as he took her in his arms and spun her around.

"Please John, stop or I'm going to be sick...again." She giggled as he put her down and to John it was the most adorable thing ever.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

John smiled into the skin of her neck. "Yeah, that was great."

"I can't believe I made you speechless." She grinned.

"Only you can do that to me, Elizabeth." He whispered and kissed her neck sensuously. Elizabeth moaned under his ministrations, tugging at his arms.

"John..." she breathed. "I'm dead on my feet. Can we move someplace more comfortable?"

Taking her small hand in his larger one, he led them towards their shared quarters through the corridors. Once the door shut behind them, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Mmmm..." she sighed, smiling as they parted. "I needed that." John's cocky grin was firmly in place and she so wanted to punch him, but being tired as she was, she didn't have the strength. So instead she scowled at him mockingly, laughing afterwards at his pout.

"C'mon, daddy. Time to go to bed." She slipped off his jacket, then her red oversized shirt, bringing one hand up to stroke her belly lovingly. She caught the stare of her husband and they smiled at each other as they dressed into their night wear and lay under the covers, facing each other.

"I love you, Elizabeth. And you too, little-one." He caressed her growing belly.

"I love you too, John." She smiled and with that the trio fell into a peaceful slumber.

**THE END**


End file.
